Two Separate Hearts One Whole Soul
by xXArahMistXx
Summary: What will happen when Edward goes to see Aro and asks for more time? What will happen when he gets back? What about Bella's transformation? Will it go smoothly as planned, or will something go terribly wrong? R&R!
1. INTRODUCTION!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful, mystical figures in this story.. They belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer._**  


* * *

A beautiful, klutzy teen stood in the upstairs hallway of her boyfriend's house. Isabella Swan. Yes, she stood with tears falling down her face as Edward packed his things.

"Why do you have to go?" Bella sobbed, her knees shaking as the tears spilled over the rims of her deep chocolate eyes.

"Bella, you know the Voultri want to take you away, as soon as you are changed. All I'm doing is going to talk to them; talk to Aro." He said to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his hard chest. Her hands tried to push him away but he held her tight, allowing her to hit him and kick him before she just gave up and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Edward, I don't want you to go! I don't want you leave, what if you don't come back! Edward, I'm so scared, please…please don't leave me again." Bella cried to him, her chocolate eyes filling with sorrow, anger and most of all the emotion of being scared.

"Honey, honey… Bella, my angel, I will come back. You have Rose and Alice! You can ask Alice to check up on me every hour if you want; just I need to do this… Honey, I will be back, I just need to talk to them. Please…" He pleaded, hoping she would understand him. It was the fourth time he had to explain it to his wonderful girlfriend; fiancé.

"Fine…" she said, barely audible to the human ear, but to a vampire it was perfectly clear. "But, I expect you to call every night and every morning, and I will have Alice check on you every hour." Bella said in a stern, sorrowful tone.

"Alright, honey. Now, I'm going to miss my flight if you don't let me go. I love you so much, Isabella, I will think of you every day and night… Every waking moment." He said, kissing every finger on her right hand, then her palm, the top of her hand, her wrist then finally her lips.

Her lips were warm and swollen from all the kissing they had done all throughout the day as Edward got ready for his trip. "I love you, Isabella _Cullen_" he breathed into her ear, giving her a tight squeeze before he was out the door.

"I love you to, Edward Cullen… More than you would ever know." She said, running up to their room the best she could without falling before plopping on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his pillow and breathed in his wonderful scent as she sobbed, watching the Volvo drive away into the distance…

* * *

_Well, that's the Introduction to 'Two Separate Hearts; One Whole Soul' I hope you all like it; it's my first fan fic._

_Please R&R!_


	2. Phone call and Promises

_**I do not own these Characters, they belong to Mrs. Meyer.**_

* * *

Edward sat in the private jet, her head back against the seat as he stared out the window. He had just left the love of his life to go talk to a man that wanted to take her from him. "Damn it… Why did I leave? Why didn't I just stay home like she asked…" he continued to ask himself, obviously upset with himself…

This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Bella sat in Alice's room with Rose and Alice, her arms wrapped around Edward's pillow with one leg stretched out. Alice was painting her nails Rose Red, trying to calm Bella.

"Bella, dear, you have a phone call." Esme said as she brought the cordless into the room. She smiled softly at Bella as she snatched the phone out of her hand and said 'Hello.' Esme turned and left.

"Hello? Edward?" Bella said, her voice quivering as she held back her panicked cries.

"Yes my love, it's me. Doing any better?" Edward said on the other end of the line.

"No! Edward, I miss you… I need you home."

"Bella, honey, calm down. I'll be home in two days time. I swear to you, I will."

"You better, Edward… Or I'll just off that damned cliff again, and make sure I'm not saved!" she threatened.

Edward's breath caught in his throat. He would be crying now if he could.

"Isabella Swan, you better not. You know how much that would hurt me; our families. Bella… please." He begged, his own voice now quivering as he choked down a sob.

"Then come home, Edward." She said in a soft tone, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"I will. Now, I have to go, my love. We're touching down now… Two days. I love you so much, Isabella." He said in a loving tone, pulling his things together with one arm.

"I love you too, Edward, two days." She said before just hanging up.

"Bells, he'll be alright, I just watched it. Aro with agree with him to leave you alone for a while before trying again, and Edward will be back. Everything will be alright" Alice chirped, her bright golden eyes glimmering.

"Yeah, Bella, it'll be fine. If it isn't, well go and kick Edward's ass ourselves, then! We'll go and drag him home!" Rose said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks ya'll, that makes me feel much better." Bella stated, smiling brightly as she outstretched her other foot. "Might as well get them to match, Alice!" she said happily.

Alice grinned and continued painting Bella's nails as Rose cleaned off her face and did her hair… They were going to have fun tonight!


	3. The Talk and The Photos

_**I do not own these Characters; they belong to Mrs. Meyer.**_

* * *

Edward hurried through the terminal to the M3 he had waiting for him. He sighed and ran his stone cold fingers through his bronze colored hair. It wasn't the same. "Oh Bella… why can't I just listen to you…" he asked into the air as he drove out quickly.

He made it to the large city, driving in with his pass and stopping at the ally. He threw on a black hoodie and stepped out, going to the end of the ally where Felix stood. "Hello, I'm here to speak to Aro, just as we planned." He said, his voice stern and cold… It was obvious he didn't want to be here.

"Ah, yes, Edward Cullen…" Felix said, an evil smirk playing on his lips as his crimson orbs narrowed towards him. "Right this way." He said, walking then disappearing. Edward followed, dropping through the same hole and moving at Vampire speed with Felix, ending up in the Study with Aro in a matter of moments.

"Ah! Edward Cullen, such an honor as always!" Aro said, clapping his hands together happily as he glided towards Edward. Edward just stood there, and nodded, his jaw clenched. "Hello, Aro. You know what we need to speak about; can we please get this on? I'm rather in a hurry." He said, his finger drumming on his thigh…He was really missing Bella.

"Of course, right through here, Edward." Aro said, his expression turning to a business-like one, though his eyes gave away the joy he possessed as his friend was here.

* * *

Bella shook her head and groaned as Alice made her slip on the heels. "Alice, Rose, do we really have to do this!" she complained. They were snickering as Bella strung the lace around her ankles and tied them.

"Yes, Bella, we want to have this run-way show! Jazz and Emmett are going to take pictures and we're going to send them to Edward's laptop! It'll drive him nuts, and he'll be home sooner than two days!" Alice said, tapping her temple with a long, pale finger.

A grin instantly played across Bella's lips. "Alright let's do this…" she said, uncertain in the end, but she stood and walked a few steps and looked at herself in the mirror. Bella was in a short, dark-jean mini skirt that showed off her legs. Her top was a midriff black, topless shirt, a topaz belly-button ring glimmering in the dim light. Her hair was curled and over her bare shoulders, bouncing with a slight movement. She was beautiful.

"You look amazing, Bells." Said Rose as she took Bella's hand and led her out the door and down the steps. Emmett whistled with Jazz as Bella posed, allowing them to take pictures.

After that was over, Bella, Alice and Rose uploaded the photos and sent them to Edward's email, giggling to them selves.


	4. Aro's Answer

_**I do not own these Characters; they belong to Mrs. Meyer.**_

* * *

"What is it that you need, Edward?" asked Aro, a smile playing on the very corners of his lips. "What brings you so far away from your love?" he asked once more as Edward collected his thought. Aro took this time to sit in a large, overstuffed, red velvet chair, motioning for Edward to sit as well.

Edward calmed himself down enough to sit as he continued to drum his long, pale fingers on his leg. "I need to ask you a favor. It's a favor for Carlisle, myself and the rest of my family… including Isabella. I need to ask of you to leave her be until she has enough control after her transformation." He said, seeing that Aro was about to protest. He could read it easily. "I'm not saying stay away, of course not, I'm just saying give her a few years to adjust and find out if she has any powers before trying to sway her into going back with you. She is a daughter to both Carlisle and Esme; a sister to Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie; and a fiancée to me. Personally, I would like a few years with my bride-to-be without having to worry about you or anyone else following her." Edward explained, his voice relaxing just a tad as he thought of the future years with his own personal Angel.

"I will consider, Edward. Come back tomorrow and I will have your answer." Aro said, obvious thought playing through his mind. Edward seemed content in Aro's thoughts as he stood. "Felix will show you out. Find a nice room to stay in, stay out of the sun." he spoke, knowing that Edward knew the rules; that there was no reason to remind him again. He just took comfort in knowing he was still obeyed.

"Yes, Aro. Tomorrow I will be here, not sure what time though. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Edward said, following Felix out of the dim room before throwing on a dark cloak and heading outside in the sun.

He made his way out of the town square, finding a five star hotel, getting himself a room easily before going to it and pulling out his laptop that was stuck in the bag he had brought. He planned on just e-mailing Bella then calling her, but he saw there was an e-mail from Alice he needed to attend to. He opened it and began reading…

_Edward,_

_Your wife is doing fine, I promise you. At the end of this little letter is a present. It was completely Bella's idea; we hope you like it. Enjoy and we expect you home very soon…_

After looking at the attached links for a moment, he downloaded them. His perfect mouth fell open as his golden eyes began to smolder with want and need. "Bella…" he said as he scrolled through the pictures, looking at the whole profile she had sent him. "Oh Bella…" he said, his erection obvious now through his jeans.

He closed the pictures, closing his eyes and forcing the dirty thoughts from his mind, thinking of the way that Jacob always looked at his Bella; the way Mike always tried to get her to be with him… that instantly killed the hard-on the pictures gave him…

He was going to have to see Aro soon… very soon…

* * *

Bella chuckled, knowing he read the e-mail as Alice told her every detail of his reaction; even the erection.

"He'll be home by tomorrow noon." Alice conformed, smiling brightly to Bella, continuing with the pedicure she was giving her friend.

"I hope so." Bella replied. After Bella had moved in with the Cullen's, she was treated more like family that before. She had her room with Edward, knew where everything was and was very comfortable with it. She knew that in early June she wouldn't be human anymore and she knew that she would have to fake her death for all of her friend's sakes. She still kept in touch with Jake, and planned to until her transformation, then it would only have to be by letters.

"Oh! Don't plan anything for me for next Saturday, I'm going out with Jake…" Bella said, Alice sneering some at the name.

"You know I hate it when you go see him… but if you're sure, I'll make sure." Alice said, storing the information to her vampiric memory. "But, you know you have to take the cell." She stated, smirking at knowing she had won at that specific area… Bella would have to take the cell phone so Edward could pick her up.

"I know…" she grumbled, laying back on her bed as she let Alice continue with the torture.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Edward was pacing around the room. "Screw it!" he said, throwing up his hands, pulling all his things together and getting dressed. He walked out of his room, going downstairs and checking out before heading over to the ally way he was at the day before. "Felix, I need in." he said in a calm, normal tone.

"Come in, Edward, Aro will be pleased." Felix stated, venom in his voice as he escorted Edward to Aro. Edward walked into the same room as before, Aro smiling gleefully.

"Welcome back, Edward… I have your answer." Aro said, his smirk more pronounced. Edward instantly smiled, hearing Aro's thoughts. 

"Thank you, Aro, Carlisle will be very happy. I'll keep in touch." Edward said before Aro dismissed him, Felix leading him out. Edward was bouncing just about as bad as his pixie of a sister, Alice; a huge grin was plastered to his face as he grabbed a private jet back to Forks…

Now it was time to spend with Bella… Now was to show her how much he loved those photos…

* * *

_Now, there is a slight lemon in the next chapter. This is my first fan fic, so give me a break. R&R, please. _

_Will Bella get what she wants? Will Edward hurt her IF they do something? Find out next chapter!_


End file.
